


Blood

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Rituals, This is late, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Many families would claim to be joined by blood. The Addamses more than most.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Really sorry this is late. I...signed up for far too many exchanges, and was trying to do a lot of other things as well, and ended up missing the deadline for this one even though I never planned on defaulting. Hope you enjoy this as a late gift anyway. (Also because my assignment was defaulted on I wasn't sure if it would gift it to you automatically so I set it as a gift to you anyway just in case.)

It was sometimes said by mortals that blood was thicker than water. When Morticia had first heard that, she hadn't thought much of it. It seemed like stating the obvious; not to mention that if it wasn't, it would pour out of people far too quickly, making a mess and giving you no time to savour it. And for some reason people tended to get upset when she pointed out that blood also tasted better. However, it was certainly true that the Addams family was bound together by blood. In a far more literal sense than most families, in fact.  
It was blood magic that shielded the mansion, rituals performed over centuries keeping the surrounding wasteland beautifully desolate no matter the time of year, and preventing the mansion itself from falling apart even though it had been condemned five times. They used blood magic to summon spirits, to reanimate the dead, to curse their enemies. More than anything else, it was blood that made them family. Morticia opened a drawer, and paused for a moment as she looked at the array of knives there, before selecting one. She turned to Margaret. "It's time to truly become one of the family."

**Author's Note:**

> I considered making it a triple drabble and describing the ritual that makes Margaret an Addams but decided it was more interesting--and more fitting the general tone of the series--to leave it to the readers' imagination.


End file.
